


Something He Can Feel

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco should know better than to eavesdrop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

+

Notes (I’m not really sure where this came from. I actually wrote the more explicit scenes first as a drabble of sorts but it just didn’t feel complete until I added everything at the beginning. Again, I’m beta less and so if you see any glaring errors feel free to blame me as I can’t catch everything. See above for standard disclaimer.)

+++

Draco had a habit of skulking. He couldn’t seem to help it and it didn’t help that he’d been excluded from most of the conversations held nightly at 12 Grimmauld Place. Not that he had any real desire to interact with the Weasels and Potty. It was strictly men that night, as Mrs. Weasel had taken the other females back to their burrow for the night. The only ones in the library were the twins, scar head and his sidekick. He could hear the twins’ laughter and he moved closer, trying to listen in. 

“So, did you shag her?” George asked, or was it Fred?

No one answered at first and then another voice cut in.

“Come on, you have to tell us.”

Unless they were speaking to the other twin, which didn’t seem likely, the only person left to question was Weaselby. Peering around the doorframe he watched as the boys face flushed as he flung himself back across the sofa.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“He did!” One of the twins cried, nudging the other as they laughed again. 

“Is she hooked yet?” Potty asked, waggling his eyebrows lewdly and Draco couldn’t help but scoff.

Unfortunately, that drew the attention of the occupants of the room and four pairs of eyes turned in his direction. 

“Hear something funny Malfoy?”

That from Potter and Draco rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe knowing he couldn’t rush back upstairs as if he’d never been caught.

“Just the thought that some bint would ever be hooked on anything Weaselbys got.”

The twins let out simultaneous peals of laughter and the Weasel sunk lower into the sofa. 

“Put it this way…”

“…Ronnikins is the…”

“…Second largest thing…”

“… Romilda’s ever had…”

“…between her legs!”

Piecing together their broken sentences Draco raised a mocking eyebrow as he glanced down between Weasley’s legs. 

“Prove it.”

The twins seemed to find that idea even more hilarious and began to egg their younger brother on while Potter tried to talk him out of it. Weasley only narrowed his eyes a bit, seemingly ignoring the advice being flung his way before he pushed himself up off the seat he’d been burrowing into. He hadn’t expected to be taken seriously but he hid his surprise well. 

“After you.” Weasley said, gesturing towards the stairs.

Tensing against the shiver that ran up his spine Draco sneered a bit and turned to head for the bedroom he’d appropriated for himself. He couldn’t wait to mock Weasley once he’d seen what little the other boy had to offer.

Once he’d closed the door behind them he leaned back against it, arms crossed over his chest as he waited. Weasley stood a few feet away from him, arms hanging loosely at his sides.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Draco asked, growing impatient as Weasley continued to just stand there.

“You want it hard or soft?”

“Hard, if you think you can manage.”

He hoped his tone was sufficiently mocking to hide the anticipation he couldn’t help but feel. Weasley closed his eyes, running a hand down his chest to his zip where he pressed lightly and then harder. Draco hadn’t a clue what he was imagining but he let out a soft moan and rocked his hips into his hand. It didn’t take long really, not as long as it should have taken for someone supposedly not interested but he wasn’t about to complain. Not long after Weasley undid his trousers, pulling the zip down slowly. He didn’t reach in but pushed the denim down over his hips, pants and all and Draco blinked once, twice as he tried to compose himself.

It was big, bigger than anything he’d seen in the showers after Quidditch. Up there with the likes of which he’d seen in one of Pansy’s Playwitch rags. It was hard and thick, standing out from a tangled nest of ginger curls. He wondered briefly if it made it hard for him to ride a broom before throwing the thought away. Now that he’d seen it, he couldn’t help but want to touch it. It was simple really, he reasoned, Weasley was a freak of nature, a bloody human tripod and he was simply doing research. 

+++

They didn’t speak of it again but that didn’t mean Draco didn’t think about it, sitting through dinner, passing the library, whenever he saw Weasley. He couldn’t seem to get it out of his head. And the more he thought about it the more he wanted to see it again, to touch it, taste it, feel it inside him. It was driving him spare. 

He did resolve one thing though; he had to make Weasley want him. Want him enough to do something about it. It took longer than he’d anticipated. He’d had to use all the subtle manipulation he’d learned from years of watching his father deal with those in power. He’d tempered his insults but didn’t stop them entirely, that’d just be suspicious. He spent more time in the library while the others were there though he didn’t partake in their conversations, choosing to read instead. And he managed to brush against Weasley every chance he got.

One evening as he’d been in the library he found an excuse to ask for assistance in reaching a book on one of the higher shelves. He knew he could have used magic but he hoped Weasley, who stood a good head taller than him, would be too dim witted to think about it. Fortunately for him he was. When Weasley came to stand behind him to reach for the book he stumbled back, purely by accident if asked and pressed his arse right into Weasleys lap. The git froze and Draco pressed back just a bit more only to feel an answering thrust in return. Pressing a little harder, he pulled away and Weasley grabbed the book, handing it to him calmly before heading back to his seat. Weasley came to him that night.

+++

Draco didn’t get to do more than touch at first. Weasley only seemed interested in a quick hand job before rushing back to the room he shared with Potter. He’d snarled out a warning the first night that no one could know and Draco didn’t mind, as long as he could play. He managed to sneak the blowjob not long after. They never kissed and when Weasley leaned back and threw an arm over his eyes Draco had swooped down and sucked his cock into his mouth. The first taste had been sharp but slightly sweet and he’d sucked hard before Weasley could push him away. Feeling the spongy head pressing against the back of his throat he’d moaned, enjoying that fluttering feeling he’d gotten as his air way was blocked. 

Weasley never said anything after that, letting Draco suck him to his hearts content but it didn’t take long before sucking wasn’t enough. He decided that the next time Weasley came to his room he’d get what he really wanted, no matter what. When everyone else had finally settled in for the night Weasley snuck into the room and Draco lay waiting, body trembling slightly as Ron, as he’d decided to call him, at least in his mind, got a good look at him. Ron took one look at him, pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor.

+++ 

Two blunt calloused fingers forced their way inside him and Draco moaned. It didn’t matter that it went against years of pureblood training, Ron flicked his fingers upwards and Draco let out high-pitched cry. He loved it like this, laid out naked like a common slag, thighs spread wide as his body was owned. Ron continued to fuck him with his fingers, pressing biting kisses to his inner thighs, smiling at the pale skin streaked angry red. 

“F-fuck me!”

“Not yet.” Ron replied calmly, licking the soft skin behind Draco’s bollocks. 

Draco’s hips arched off the bed as he whined, desperate for more. He didn’t have to wait long as Ron pulled back to lick a stripe up Draco’s prick, sucking the head into his mouth with a moan. Draco really did scream then, the suction and the subtle nick of teeth around the crown making his hips jerk and the fingers inside him sink deeper. Ron didn’t seem to mind though; he slid his mouth down further still, sucking deeply until it hit the back of his throat. Breathing deeply through his nose, he swallowed, pressing his thumb against Draco’s perineum even as his fingers pressed deeply against his prostate. Draco arched off the bed with a scream, cumming torrents down Ron’s throat. 

Ron pulled off with a grin, looking down at Draco who was still gasping for breath. Reaching down to adjust himself inside his trousers, he couldn’t help but smirk as Draco’s eyes followed his movements. 

“Is that for me?” Draco asked, licking his lips as he spread his legs further in invitation. 

“Nah, thought I’d finish myself off, you look knackered.”

Though Ron was only taking the piss, he kept his face straight as he reached down to undo the top button of his trousers. Draco’s face screwed up into a scowl but it passed quickly. Running a hand down his own stomach to collect the cooling cum he reached between his legs, slowly letting his fingers slide across his hole. It clenched, practically begging to be filled. Ron watched intently as Draco slowly stuck one and then two fingers inside himself, eyes dropping closed as he shifted his hips. 

“Ugh… fuck… please!”

Ron felt his cock jerk in its confines and slowly pulled the zip down, almost sighing in relief when it sprang free. He knew exactly what Draco was doing but he couldn’t care less. 

“What was that?”

“Please!” Draco whimpered, working his hips as his fingers sunk deeper into his own body. “Give it to me… oh… feels so good....”

Stroking his cock a few times Ron reached forward, yanking Draco’s arm away. He could see that little pink hole, reddened from their attentions. Inching forward on his knees, he slid between Draco’s outstretched thighs and lined himself up. He felt the pressure at first, keeping him out before it gave and he popped through that first ring of muscle. Draco moaned, pressing his hips out to take more. He paused for a second before pushing straight through and then it was heat and wet and perfect. 

Rolling his hips Ron watched as his pelvis ground against Draco’s arse, pulling back barely an inch before thrusting forward again, mesmerized by the sight. Draco moaned again, thoroughly pleased with himself for getting what he wanted, Ron, hard and thick inside him. Pushing back, he watched as Ron closed his eyes and grinned a bit. 

“That’s it.” Ron said, gritting his teeth. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Draco was happy to comply, rocking his hips back and forth as much as Ron would allow, sighing and panting as he found his rhythm. Soon he was rolling his hips, feeling Ron’s cock brush across his prostate with every thrust and he worked harder. He could feel it building, drawing his balls up tight just as Ron pulled back, slamming forward as he spread his thighs farther apart. It made him gasp, that thrust and he could only clutch at the headboard as Ron set up a steady plowing pace. He could feel his body sliding across the sheets, up and then back down as Ron pulled at him to meet his thrusts. 

His cock bounced against his belly with each thrust, leaving sticky trails of pre cum in its wake. Ron’s face was flushed and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth and Draco only wanted to be fucked harder. Throwing his head back with a cry on a particularly brutal thrust Draco tried to keep up, hips stuttering as Ron moved faster. 

“Oh… f-fuck… Ron – I… fuuuuaagh!” Draco cried, cock jerking as he came again, bearing down hard as his eyes rolled back.

Seconds later Ron joined him with a strangled groan, pressing impossibly closer as his hips jerked roughly. Panting, Draco relaxed against the mattress, tightening around the now softening cock inside him. Ron gave a little moan before pulling back, away from Draco’s grasping body. Collapsing onto the bed beside him Ron did some panting of his own as he came down. 

“Don’t be so bloody loud next time.”

“Don’t see why I shouldn't,” Draco snapped, reaching out to grab Ron’s still sensitive prick. “This is mine, it’s about time they all knew.”

Ron could only roll his eyes, wondering briefly if he should be worried about Draco’s apparent possessiveness as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

As Ron’s breathing evened out Draco gave the cock he held a gentle squeeze, moving closer to rest his head on Ron’s chest, he had what he wanted and he didn’t plan on letting go.


End file.
